Sanitary cleansing devices associated with toilets, sometimes called bidets, are well known and some examples of the patented prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,866,930; 2,104,271; 1,949,415; 1,962,014 and 1,872,278.
Such prior art devices have not been widely adopted commercially in this country because their usage in most cases requires modification of standard plumbing fixtures to a greater extent than is deemed feasible by manufacturers. This is because the prior art devices tend to be bulky and awkward and complicated and costly to manufacture.
It is therefore the object of the invention to obviate these deficiencies of the prior art through provision of an extremely simplified and low cost sanitary cleansing device or bidet which is compact and which can be mounted to the underside of a toilet seat with only two screws in a very secure manner. Furthermore, the invention is shiftable by the user between active and stored positions by the mere swinging of a handle through a short horizontal stroke near one side of the seat, a uniquely simplified operational linkage causing the spray nozzle arm to then swing through a compound movement arc between a seat centered depressed use position and a retracted level position beneath the rear of the toilet seat and between the seat and bowl rim. Except for the two seat mounting screws, no modification of the standard plumbing fixture is required for the installation of the invention.